The Babyhood Years Of Squad 7
by Aerisuke
Summary: What if… Squad 7  Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura  met as babies? Happy Birthday, Sakura! Please R&R!


The Babyhood Years Of Squad 7.

**(Note: Okay guys, since Sakura's birthday has already passed, thought that I might want to write this fanfic as a a birthday present for her. Anyways, please enjoy the story, and Happy Belated Birthday, Sakura! You rock girl!)**

Story:  
>What if… Squad 7 (Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura) met as babies? Happy Birthday, Sakura! Please R&amp;R!<p>

It was Sakura's nineteenth birthday, and Sasuke and Naruto were at her house celebrating her birthday.

The three of them were in Sakura's bedroom.

Just then, Naruto found something in Sakura's closet.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" cried Naruto as Sasuke and Sakura went to his side to find out what he discovered.

"What are you doing in my closet, you idiot?" asked an angry Sakura.

"Wait Sakura. I think Naruto's trying to tell us something." said Sasuke.

"What is it, Naruto?" asked a complaining Sakura.

"You'll never guess what I found!" cried Naruto.  
>"What is it? This better be good." said Sakura.<p>

"I found a photo album." said Naruto.

"A photo album? Of what?" asked Sasuke.

"It's a photo album of us as babies." said Naruto.

"Wait, what?" cried a shocked Sakura.

"Yeah, Sakura! Look! Here's a picture of us when we met as babies a few months after we were all born!" cried Naruto as he showed Sasuke and Sakura who sat down with him on Sakura's bed.

"Hey look. Our mothers are in this picture." said Sasuke.

"I don't think I'll ever forget the day we all met. Man… it sure brings back a lot of memories." said Naruto with a smile.

_Flashback…_

_~ 19 Years Ago… ~_

It was summertime of 1994 and Tsunade, Sakura's mom, and Kushina, Naruto's mom were at the Uchiha Clan House spending time with Mikoto, Sasuke's mom.

They were introducing their children, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to each other.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, (as babies) were playing on the rug. Of course, Itachi, Sasuke's brother couldn't stand of how cute Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were playing with their rattles and toys and playing with each other.

They were laughing and having a good time.

Then, they all pooped in their diapers.

"Uh-oh! Looks like someone needs a diaper change!" cried Mikoto as the three mothers began changing their children's diapers.

After their diapers were done changing, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura continued playing some more.

Afterward, their mothers began to breastfeed them.

Then, Sasuke spoke his first words.

"Naruto, you loser." said Sasuke as he slapped Naruto on the cheek. Naruto then began to cry.

"Sasuke!" cried Mikoto as she picked up Sasuke along with Kushina who picked up the crying Naruto.

Mikoto then put Sasuke on a time-out as punishment to think about what he did to Naruto.  
>While he was in his room, Sakura went to go spend time with him.<p>

She also spoke her first words to him.

"Sasuke-kun." said Sakura as Sasuke looked at her… and couldn't believe what he just heard.

Sasuke then got out of his room, and ran to Mikoto.

"Mommy! Mommy!" cried Sasuke.

"What? What is it Sasuke?" asked Mikoto.

"Sakura called me "Sasuke-kun." said Sasuke.

"Did she?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes! She did! Sakura! Say my name again!" cried Sasuke as Sakura walked over to him.

"Sasuke-kun." said Sakura.

All three mothers had happy tears in their eyes.

"Sakura's first word… is Sasuke-kun." said Tsunade.

"I know. Surprising, huh?" asked Mikoto.  
>Later that night, Sasuke apologized to Naruto for hitting him to which they became friends again.<p>

_~ End Of Flashback… ~_

Back in the present, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, were also remembering the time that they were born (since their mothers did a video of their births.)

~ _Squad 7's Birth… ~_

Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Sakura's families took a video of the day they were all born (but on separate days.)

On March 28, 1992, Tsunade was giving birth to Sakura, until she finally came out of her mother.

"Congratulations, Tsunade. It's a girl." said the doctor.

"May I please see my baby?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes. Yes you may." said the doctor as he gave Baby Sakura to Tsunade.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes she is, Jiraiya. Yes she is." said Tsunade.

"What shall we call her, my love?" asked Jiraiya.  
>"Hmm… I think we'll call her… Sakura." said Tsunade.<p>

"Sakura. I like it." said Jiraiya as he kissed Sakura's forehead.

On July 23, 1992, Mikoto was giving birth to Sasuke… until the time came… that he was finally born.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. It's a boy." said the doctor as he gave Baby Sasuke to his parents.

"Wow. He looks just like you, Mikoto. He has your eyes." said Fugaku.

"Yes, but he looks more like Izuna, Madara's brother because of his hair." said Mikoto.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." said Fugaku as he gave Mikoto a kiss on the lips, then kissed Sasuke's forehead.

Lastly, on October 10, 1992, Naruto Uzumaki… the one who was destined to become Hokage… was born.

Kushina was sad that her husband, Minato, was not there to see his son (due to him placing The Nine-Tailed-Fox inside of Naruto.), because he was dead.

After Kushina gave birth to Naruto, she held him in her arms, and she could've sworn that he looked an awful lot like Minato.

"I know what I shall call you, my son… Naruto." said Kushina as a tear fell from her eye while thinking of Minato.

_~ End of flashback… ~ _

In the present, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were looking at pictures of them when they were kids, Itachi helping them with their Ninja Homework, and playing with them way before he slaughtered the entire Uchiha Clan.

"Wow. Were we really like that when we were babies?" asked Naruto.

"Hey, I thought you said that you remember us playing together when we were babies, Naruto." said Sasuke.

"Hey, I don't remember everything that we did as babies, Sasuke!" cried Naruto.

"Calm down, guys! Now… how about we have some cake?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, you know I don't like sweets." said Sasuke.

"Okay, then I'll give you tomatoes… Sasuke-kun." said Sakura as she smirked at Sasuke.

"You know me too darn well, Sakura. You know me too well." said Sasuke as he smiled at the woman he loved.

Sakura then got out the cake as Naruto and Sakura sang "Happy Birthday" to her.

_Happy Birthday to you!  
>Happy Birthday to you!<em>

_Happy Birthday, dear Sakura!  
>Happy Birthday to you!<em>

"Wait Sakura. Before you blow out the candles, is there anything you'd like to say?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, are you asking her to make a wish?" asked Sasuke.

"Well yeah, duh!" cried Naruto.

"Anyway, so what's your wish?" asked Sasuke.

"How about I blow out the candles, and then I'll tell you my wish?" asked Sakura with a smirk.

"Okay." said Naruto as Sakura blew out her candles.

"So… what's your wish, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

Sakura then moved closer to Naruto and Sasuke, and whispered:

"My wish… is to be with you guys forever. There's nowhere else I'd rather be than to be spending time with you guys."

"Ooh, I like that wish, Sakura." said Sasuke with a smirk.

Sakura then hugged Naruto and Sasuke and said:

"Thank you guys. This is the best birthday ever!"

~ The End! ~

**(Note: The reason why Kakashi isn't in the flashback is because some of us Naruto fans know that he was teammates with Obito and Rin, and one of Minato's students. Sorry if I made Sasuke out of character, but I hoped you enjoyed the story, and Happy Belated Birthday, Sakura! I know my present is a little late, but I hope you liked it! Peace!)**


End file.
